bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūyōgan Shihōin
|kanji = 四楓院空形願 |romanji = Shihouin Kuuyougan |race = |birthdate = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Gold |hair = Deep Purple |affiliation = |occupation = Captain of the |team = |base of operations = |marital status = Married |family = (Descendants) |education = Unknown |status = Deceased |shikai = Hatsuneko |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Kūyōgan Shihōin (四楓院空形願 Four Maple Temple's, Empty Figure of Prayer) is the Captain of the in Bleach: Kayokuhai's Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, where he would be one of the founding members of the Gotei over a thousand years prior, when it was simply known as, . Nothing really was ever known about Kūyōgan, for he almost magically appeared within the sights of , and coerced the man into providing a position within the Divisions. He is thought to have heritage, thanks to his repeated transformations into a black cat. Later on in his life, thanks to his law defying speed in all things, he was given the title, Maigen (迷幻 Lost Phantom). Character Outline History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Kayokuhai Powers and Abilities : Immense Speed & Agility: Though unnamed back in the primitive era, the movement which Kūyōgan employed was none other than an exceptionally advanced application of the modern Shinigami technique, Shunpo. Kūyōgan, accredited as the inventor of such high-speed movement, was perhaps the fastest being to exist within the timeline that he was present in, with his speed outstripping even many of the modern era's individuals, despite having advanced Shunpo to ridiculous levels. Kūyōgan's secret lied in the subtle manipulation of his spiritual energy, redirecting it towards specific body parts to conserve energy and bolster his speed exponentially. His form of movement was no less refined, and though it was considered very barbaric due to his involvement with and , it was indeed the pinnacle of movement. There were extremely few in number who could contest and land a blow against him, with only and Ryōdoji Kuchiki's swordsmanship having the precision to touch him. Combined with his rather unique magical abilities, it always appeared that Kūyōgan simply vanished from sight into the shadows, appearing once again in an entirely different location whilst chaos ensued where he tread. It was difficult to determine what exact method of movement his was, and whether it had a magical nature to it. (縮地, Reduced Earth) a form of movement thought to be exclusive only to and spiritual beings of truly divine origin. Though unexplained, Kūyōgan acquired usage of this technique. Yet whether it was the true Shukuchi of the powerful, or simply his own fabricated tale written through years of deception; it was unknown. Shukuchi worked in a manner similar to what its name entailed. It comparatively made the distance of any two points entirely vanish. Within a single step, Kūyōgan could appear in an area thought to be hundreds of miles away from him. There is no struggle in the movement which is Shukuchi, for he takes naught but a single step. Within that step however, there is much activity. Though the exact mechanics weren't known, Kūyōgan apparently used a form of magic to contort space-time within the designated distance that Kūyōgan wished to traverse. Upon traversing the "boundary line" that he created, the said contortion would shatter, leaving nothing but his enemies blood soaking his blade. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: : : Zanpakutō Hatsuneko (発猫 Disappearing Cat) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:2nd Division Category:Shihouin Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character